Ля секс
by lindemannia
Summary: Франада. Просто Франада. Ссылка на оригинал: /s/7780181/1/Le Laid


**Ля секс**

Автор: americalovesthecockpit

Переводчик: Рэй_Ко ака lindemannia

Ссылка на оригинал: .net/s/7780181/1/Le_Laid

Фандом: Hetalia Axis Powers

Пэйринг: Франция/Канада

Рейтинг: NC–17

Жанр: юмор, стеб

Саммари: Франада. Просто Франада.

Разрешение на перевод: получено

Примечания переводчика: брильянт, а не рассказ. Автор молодец и умница, я влюблена.

**Le Laid**

– Я бы хотел продлить свое пребывание до завтра.

Дама за стойкой даже не подняла головы, так что Канада повысил голос.

– Извините, мэм? Не уверен, что вы меня слышите, но я сказал, что хочу остаться еще на одну ночь.

Она опять не взглянула на него, усердно щелкая клавиатурой.

– Да, эм…я в номере 361. Я уже пробыл там пару дней, но мне, правда, нужно остаться еще на ночь, – добавил Канада, не оставляя попыток достучаться до нее. – Позвонил мой босс, сказал, что я должен сделать очень важный доклад насчет значения…вы вообще слушаете?

_Щелк-щелк-щелк._

– Гм, ну ладно…просто хотел, чтобы вы знали…

– Обманщик!

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась. Канада вздрогнул, дама за стойкой вскинула голову, что, по его мнению, было очень невежливо, потому что посмотрела она отнюдь _не_ на него.

В фойе гостиницы ворвались Америка и Англия, и, если Канада до их появления полагал, что это он был громким, то теперь понял, насколько заблуждался. По сравнению с этими двумя, он был не более, чем шепотком.

– За дурака меня держишь? – вопил Америка, вышагивая через холл. – Почему ты всегда чистишь историю своего браузера, а?

– Нечего рыться в моем браузере! – яростно вопил в ответ Англия.

– Тут даже гадать не надо! – продолжал Америка. – Ты наверняка пересмотрел всю порнуху, что нашел, а потом удалил историю!

– Чт…– зашипел, брызгая слюной, Англия. – Да как ты вообще смеешь совать свой нос в мои дела?

Канада, поежившись, перевел взгляд на администратора. Но она снова его проигнорировала, слишком занятая двумя чересчур громкими посетителями.

– Да ладно, – сказал Америка. – Я знаю, что ты смотрел порно. Просто признай это, чувак.

Англия посмотрел на стойку. До него только дошло, что они, пожалуй, слишком уж расшумелись.

– Не при ней, – яростно зашептал он. – Так что заткнись.

Интересно, подумал Канада, при ней нельзя, а при мне можно?

– Можно подумать, ты сам никогда не смотрел порно, – продолжил Англия.

– А я и не отрицаю, – нагло сказал Америка, даже не понизив голос. – Но я хотя бы не замел следы. Можешь проверить, чувак. Там, в основном, всякие танцующие кошаки с ютуба, но, если хорошо пошаришь, найдешь чуток порно.

– А если сам смотришь, с какой тогда стати накидываешься на меня?

– Потому что я только чуть-чуть посмотрел, и это нормально. – Протолкнувшись к стойке мимо Канады, Америка едва не сбил его с ног. Словно вообще его не видел. Канада открыл было рот, дабы выразить свое возмущение, но Америка еще не закончил говорить. – А ты точно смотрел его тоннами. Причем самое развратное. – Он хихикнул. – То есть, извращенное.

– Хватит на меня наезжать! Что я смотрю, тебя никоим образом не…кхм. – Англия резко вспомнил, где они находятся. Они оба стояли прямо перед стойкой, и администратор смотрела на них своим самым нечитаемым взглядом. – Извините, мисс.

– Хахаха. – Америка навалился на стойку. – Приветик! Нам бы комнату на ночь, por favor, – сообщил он ей.

– Здесь не говорят по-испански, – сказал Англия.

– Тебя забыл спросить.

– Что? – спросил Канада. – Вдвоем в одну комнату?

Но никто на него даже не посмотрел.

– Вам повезло, джентльмены, – сказала женщина за стойкой, записывая их в книгу. – У нас остался всего один свободный номер.

– Берем! – заявил Америка.

Канада медленно отступил. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что здесь происходит, и совершенно не хотел этого узнать.

…

Канада сидел на кровати в своем номере с ноутбуком на коленях, пребывая в глубокой уверенности, что администратор все же расслышала его желание остаться до завтра. В конце концов, он же практически это прокричал! Ну, по его меркам. Она не могла не услышать, просто обязана была, после того, как он повысил голос.

Он посмотрел на часы. Без четверти девять. Потом посмотрел на вордовскую страницу на экране. К утру надо дописать очень важный доклад для босса, а у него готов только заголовок «Бобры и их значение».

– Ну почему это так трудно…Я же люблю бобров!

Но он устал, соскучился по дому и не хотел сейчас делать ничего, кроме как лечь и поспать. Он со вздохом потер переносицу.

– Ну, давай, соберись же…

Со стороны двери послышался шум. Он поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как сама по себе поворачивается ручка, а, секундой позже через порог переступил Франция, таща за собой чемодан.

– Ох, наконец-то…как же пг'иятно вновь оказаться под кг'ышей в такую погод…

Заметив сидящего на кровати Канаду, Франция застыл, уронив чемодан.

– _Sacre__bleu_! – воскликнул он. – В этой комнате уже кто-то живет!

Канада молча пялился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Невероятно! Кто-то его все-таки заметил!

– Ах, погодиииите, – ухмыльнулся вдруг Франция. – Так это такой сюрпг'из для меня? О-ХО-ХО… Это кто же решил подаг'ить мне ля пг'оститутку?

– Проститутку?

– _Oui_…Надо бы послать потом ему благодаг'ность.

– Франция, это я, Канада!

Франция прищурился – в комнате было темновато, потом зажег лампу и, наконец, заулыбался.

– А, так это ты.

– Да! Уф…это было так нелов…

– Но пг'едложение остается в силе.

– Ааа? Что? – Канада передернулся. – Как ты вообще оказался в моем номере?

– _Твоем_? Это мой номег'. Я только что зарегистг'ировался. Видишь? – Франция продемонстрировал ему свой ключ.

И правда, цифры на табличке гласили 361.

– О, нет. – Воскликнул Канада. – Наверное, она меня все же не расслышала…

– Кто?

– Вообще, я собирался съехать сегодня, но мой босс сказал, что я должен остаться и закончить доклад. Поэтому я попросил продлить мое пребывание, и…

– И? – Франция как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил затаскивать свой чемодан. Непонятно почему.

– …и, я думаю, я говорил недостаточно громко.

– Поэтому они г'ешили, что комната пуста и пустили меня, – закончил Франция. – Так что это пг'осто недог'азумение.

– Да! – нервно сказал Канада. – Так что ты просто можешь пойти попросить их переселить тебя…

Франция бросил чемодан на кровать, напугав подпрыгнувшего Канаду, и принялся его расстегивать. – Но это был последний номег' в отеле! Он битком набит постояльцами.

Канада настороженно наблюдал за его манипуляциями.

– Мм…правда? Ну…ты мог бы найти другой отель поблизости…

– _Sacre__bleu_! – воскликнул Франция. – Ты что, меня выгоняешь?

– Ну…вообще-то, это моя комната…

– Ты понимаешь, что сейчас уже глубокая ночь? – Франция драматическим жестом приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу. – Подумать только, блуждать во мг'аке по пустынным безлюдным улицам, отчаянно ища пг'июта!

– Э…

– Как бездомный пес! – он всхлипнул. – Ты же не можешь меня вышвыг'нуть, да? Чтобы я бг'ел по ночному гог'оду, не нашел себе места и ночевал в канаве, а-ля последняя блудница!

– Хэй-хэй! – Канада беспомощно вскинул руки. – Не надо драматизировать, ничего такого я не имел в виду!

Мгновенно придя в себя, Франция как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил распаковываться.

– Ах, ог'омное спасибо! Так мило с твоей стог'оны г'азг'ешить мне остаться!

– Погоди, я не… – Но было поздно. Он и сам это понял. Франция уже вовсю раскладывал свои вещи по полкам.

– Ладно… – вздохнул Канада. – Думаю, ты можешь остаться. Только я бы попросил тебя вести себя потише, потому что мне нужно работать.

– Ну г'азумеется, дг'уг мой, г'азумеется! – Франция сделал ручкой. – Я так и планиг'овал изначально. Я пг'осто дочитаю свою книгу до конца и лягу.

– Э… – Канада посмотрел на кровать. На единственную в номере кровать. На _большую_ кровать. Вообще, если отодвинуться подальше, то все будет окей. – Ладно. Думаю, так пойдет…

Франция повесил пиджак в шкаф. Отвернувшийся Канада не заметил его коварной усмешки.

– Еще как пойдет…

…

Настала ночь. Семь минут одиннадцатого. Ну ладно, _вечер_. Но для привыкшего рано ложиться Канады это все-таки была ночь. А он все еще не пошел дальше заголовка своего доклада.

Он сидел на краю кровати. На самом-самом краю кровати, настолько далеко от Франции, насколько это было возможно, не падая. Франция же комфортно растянулся на другой половине, положив одну руку под голову и держа книгу в другой.

Канада бросил на него взгляд украдкой, отчаянно желая, чтобы Франция, наконец, заснул. Его присутствие нервировало и отвлекало его от очень важного занятия. Он просто не мог ничего написать. Он честно пытался, перечитывал написанное и торопливо удалял, потому что получалось просто глупо. Раз за разом, одно и то же, а время шло, и страницы оставались чистыми.

Каждый раз, когда Франция, лизнув пальцы, переворачивал страницу, Канада чувствовал смутное беспокойство. Частично от зависти, потому что сам он дальше первой страницы он не продвинулся, но в основном, потому что ему казалось, что вовсе незачем было облизывать пальцы так медленно, так влажно и так соблазнительно. Страницам-то все равно.

Канада со вздохом перевел взгляд с белого экрана на Францию. А потом кое-что заметил. У небрежно валяющегося рядом Франции была мощная и очень явная эрекция.

− Эээ… − брякнул он, не подумав.

Франция поднял глаза от книги.

− Мм? Что-то не так?

− Ты…у т-тебя…ээ…− запнулся Канада, не в силах произнести это вслух, и вместо этого указал на выпуклость в штанах Франции.

− Ах, это… − отмахнулся Франция, − Так бывает, когда читаешь эг'отику.

Покраснев, Канада отвел взгляд.

− О. Я не…

− Во всяком случае, когда читаешь _хог'ошую_ эг'отику, − поправился Франция. − А эта в особенности хог'оша. Г'азве мои штаны тому недостаточное доказательство? О-ХО-ХО.

Канада прикрыл лицо ладошкой, только тогда поняв, как оно пылает.

− Ясно…

− Что не так?

Канада посмотрел сквозь пальцы.

− Да просто…ты же обещал, что будешь вести себя тихо, чтобы я мог поработать. А сам лежишь тут с…ну, с этим…

− Это пг'облема?

− Как я должен сконцентрироваться? Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя неловко.

− Хех. − Франция вернулся к чтению. − Я заг'анее уведомил тебя о своих намег'ениях, и ты был не пг'отив. Я сказал, что дочитаю до конца, а потом лягу.

− Да, но ты… − Канада оборвал сам себя, когда понял смысл фразы. − Постой. Когда ты сказал «до конца», ты…ты не книгу имел в виду, да?

− О-ХО-ХО, − заклохтал Франция.

Канада опять закрыл лицо рукой.

− О, Боже.

– Чтооо? – Принялся защищаться Франция. – Я очень тихо мастуг'биг'ую! Как только я почувствую, что пог'а, удалюсь в ванную и избавлю всех от неловкости. И в пег'вую очег'едь свои штаны, О-ХО-ХО!

– Н-не стоит! – Канада быстренько отложил ноутбук и соскочил с кровати. – Я предоставлю тебе уйму времени! Я иду в душ. Долгий, холодный душ, – добавил он про себя.

– Да не надо так стесняться, _мой кг'уассанчик_! – Франция указал на ноутбук. – Я знаю, что ты все это вг'емя печатал о своей любви к бобг'икам. Г'азвг'атник г'азвг'атника видит издалека, а?

– Чт… – Канада уставился на него. – Нет! Это не _те_ бобрики!

– Ну конееееечно… – подмигнул Франция.

– Нет, правда! Я и правда писал о том, как люблю бобров! Настоящих бобров! Мохнатых!

Франция с ухмылкой сделал неопределенный жест в воздухе.

– Мохнатые, бг'итые…у всех свои пг'едпочтения. Кто я такой, чтоб судить?

– Аааакх. Я не об этом вообще! Я о настоящих животных!

– Хи-хи. Наслаждайся своим душем, Канада.

Канада сгреб в охапку свою пижамугедпочтения. тые...определенный жест в воздухе. и рванул в ванную.

– О, мой Бог…

…

После своего долгого холодного душа, переодевшись в свою фланелевую пижаму – однотонная рубашка и штаны с лосями, Канада сперва аккуратно приоткрыл дверь ванной и заглянул в щель. Страшно не хотелось помирать от стыда, застав Францию за…ну, за тем самым.

К его удивлению, руки Франции вовсе не находились в его штанах. Тем не менее, он тоже успел переодеться – на нем был распахнутый на груди гостиничный халат, обнажающий его волосатую грудь.

До Канады донеслось бормотание нескольких голосов.

– Слава Богу, – с облегчением вздохнул он. – Он всего лишь смотрит телевизор.

Покинув ванную комнату, Канада бодрячком направился к постели, с невинным намерением забраться под одеяла подальше от соседа, насколько это возможно, не падая, и заснуть. Но в процессе залезания на кровать, Франция задал вопрос, полностью выбивший его из колеи.

– Так какую пог'ног'афию ты предпочитаешь?

Канада в шоке рухнул на кровать. Румянец, от которого он еле-еле избавился за время душа, мгновенно вернулся.

– Эээ…

– Я, напг'имер, люблю со вкусом, – поделился Франция, переключая каналы. – Пег'восог'тную. Хотя, пг'изнаю, по настг'оению и дг'угие штучки сгодятся. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я?

Канада укрылся с головой.

– НЕТ.

– Я люблю эг'отические г'оманы, ты это уже навег'няка понял, О-ХО-ХО. – На экране развернулось меню. – Но и эг'отические фильмы мне тоже очень по душе. Что бы ты хотел посмотг'еть?

Канада перевел взгляд на экран. Франция влез в секцию для взрослых.

– Я, э…не думаю…

– Да ладно! – перебил Франция. – У тебя же есть пг'едпочтения. Я непг'ивег'едливый, так что можешь выбг'ать сам. Какой жанг' пг'едпочитаешь?

– Пожалуйста, я просто хочу спать!

– О, смотг'и-ка! – увернулся от ответа Франция. – Отель пг'едлагает пг'евью каждого фильма по тг'идцать секунд. Чтобы мы точно знали, за что будем платить. Вот это и называется сег'вис, а?

– С-сервис? – У Канады просто в голове не укладывалось, как превью порнофильмов может служить признаком качественного сервиса.

– Oui. Давай пг'осмотрим паг'очку. Узнаем, что выбг'ать.

– А может, просто ляжем спать, а?

Франция нажал на кнопку пульта.

– Ой, пг'ости! – воскликнул он абсолютно лишенным сожаления голосом. – Палец _совершенно случайно_ соскользнул. Как неловко с моей стог'оны…О-ХО-ХО.

Клип начался, и Канада просто не мог не взглянуть. Он не хотел, но нездоровое любопытство не позволило отвести взгляд.

На экране была грудастая блондинка. Ну очень грудастая. Они практически выпрыгивали из выреза крошечной футболки.

– А, эти г'уди такие фальшивые, – хмыкнул Франция. – Не понимаю, почему все амег'иканские пог'нофильмы пег'еполнены этими пластиковыми шаг'ами?

Канада этого не знал, и спрашивать своего брата не собирался. Ни за что на свете.

– _Moi__?_ Я предпочитаю _au__natural_. А как насчет тебя?

Канада промолчал.

– Ах, что я спг'ашиваю! Конечно, ты любишь натуг'альные. Ты ведь уже сказал, что пг'едпочитаешь мохнатых бобг'иков.

– Я имел в виду _настоящих_ бобров! – горячо сказал Канада. – Тех, что плавают по реке, валят деревья и перекрывают воду плотинами!

– Хватит с меня твоих мокг'ых историй, давай досмотг'им клип, ладно?

Канада снова посмотрел на экран. Разносчик пиццы позвонил в дверь дома пышнотелой красотки, но у той не оказалось денег. Поэтому она предложила заплатить кое-чем другим…

– Зачем заказывать пиццу, если нечем платить? – удивился вслух Канада.

– Шшш, – сказал Франция. – Это пог'но – объяснения тут излишни. Клип переключился на другой момент фильма. Это был довольно резкий скачок – доставщик уже влез на женщину, и теперь с силой вонзался в нее, от чего ее груди задорно подпрыгивали.

– О ДААААА! ВОТ ТАК, ДА, ЕЩЕ, ДЕТКА! – с энтузиазмом вопила женщина.

– О ДА, ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ, ДА? – вторил ей мужчина.

– О БОЖЕ, ДА! СИЛЬНЕЕ! ЕЩЕ! ЕЩЕ БОЛЬШЕ ТВОЕГО ОГРОМНОГО ЧЛЕНА!

– ДА! ДА, ТЫ ТАКАЯ ТУГАЯ, О ЧЕРТ!

– БВЕ! – сказал Канада и накрылся с головой.

– Хмм, – Франция внимательно вгляделся в экран. – Этот загар тоже ненастоящий. Я гаг'антиг'ую это. Она такая…ог'анжевая…

– Ты только _это_ заметил?

– Ну, и еще то, что я был с этой женщиной г'аньше. – Франция беспечно поскреб подбородок. – Да, точно, это было после одной вечег'инки у Амег'ики. Я пг'ивел ее к себе. Славная женщина. Немного шумная, но славная.

Канада выглянул из-под одеяла.

– Ты серьезно? У тебя был…ээ…была связь с этой женщиной?

– _Oui_. Чудная была ночка. Помню, когда я рассказал Амег'ике, он так бесился! – Франция тихонько хихикнул. – Он ненавидит, когда я бег'у его женщин. О-ХО-ХО.

– Просто…не могу поверить… – На самом деле Канада еще как мог, но просто пытался быть вежливым, как всякий порядочный канадец.

Тут тридцать секунд истекли, и вместе с ними закончился клип.

– Давай-ка глянем, что у нас тут еще… – Франция явно вдохновился происходящим. – Ого. Только посмотг'и. Ля немецкое пог'но. Вот _это_ будет что-то!

– О, Боже. – Канада выглядел не очень здоровым. – Надеюсь, собак там не будет?

– Не знаю. Посмотг'им?

– Ээ…

Франция нажал на кнопку.

Появившаяся на экране женщина была облачена в очень облегающую кожаную одежду. Стоя на неимоверно высоких шпильках, она сжимала в обтянутой перчаткой руке длинный хлыст и угрожающе склонялась над мужчиной, единственной одеждой которого была маска на лице. Мужчина был привязан к какому-то сложному приспособлению, маска закрывала лицо почти полностью, оставляя свободным только рот, бормочущий что-то невнятное. Канада, во всяком случае, не понял.

Женщина сложила хлыст вдвое и громко щелкнула им. А потом она начала кричать – нет визжать, на немецком. Громкие, пронзительные, лающие слова.

– Ду…думаю, я рад, что не знаю немецкого, – занервничал Канада.

– Я немного знаю, – сказал Франция. – Давно не пользовался немецким, но она говог'ит что-то вроде «КОБЕЛЬ ПАСКУДНЫЙ, ШМАКОДЯВКА ОБНАГЛЕВШАЯ, Я Г'АЗДАВЛЮ ТВОЙ ЖАЛКИЙ ОТГ'ОСТОК КАБЛУКОМ, И…»

– БОЖЕ МОЙ! – прервал его Канада. – Я же сказал, что рад, что не понимаю!

И тут женщина обрушила хлыст на спину мужчины.

ТРРРАХ!

И еще немецкие вопли.

А потом она начала осыпать ударами его спину и зад. На месте каждого удара появлялись ярко-красные длинные полосы, тут же начавшие набухать.

– Ммм! Ммм! – скулил мужчина сквозь внезапно оказавшийся во рту кляп.

Канада был в шоке.

– Ва…неужели людям правда нравится такое? Наверное, они все извращенцы…

Франция присмотрелся поближе.

– Эту женщину я тоже знаю.

– Ааа?

– Да-да, точно, вспомнил! Я познакомился с ней, когда остался в Гег'мании после встречи Большой Восьмег'ки.

Канада в благоговейном ужасе раскрыл рот.

– Она не знала пощады! – сказал Франция. – Связала меня и отходила своим хлыстом. Вообще, я не фанат такого, но совг'у, если скажу, что мне не понг'авилось!

– …

– Настоящему удовольствию боль только пг'ибавит пикантности, знаешь? Это была потг'ясающая, захватывающая смесь.

– Я…эээ…пожалуй, поверю тебе на слово.

– Рубцы с моей задницы не сходили неделями! О-ХО-ХО.

Клип закончился.

– Что еще у нас тут… – Франция защелкал кнопками. – Еще ванильное видео из Амег'ики…пфф! На что там смотг'еть после немецкого? Скукотища, да и только!

– Эээ…

– А, вот! – Франция нашел кое-что интересное. – Вот тут точно скучать не пг'идется!

– О, нет…

– Пог'ног'афия из Японии.

– О, НЕТ…

На экране появилась миниатюрная и вряд ли совершеннолетняя нарисованная японская девочка в школьной форме. Да, нарисованная.

Канада подумал, что это странно, но, по крайней мере, шансы, что Франция занимался сексом с _этой_ девочкой, были нулевыми.

И тут появилось гигантское непонятное растение с длинными, похожими на щупальца отростками, которые заканчивались членами. Даже Канада сразу понял, что к чему!

– О, пресвятой клен… – сделал он фэйспалм.

– Это будет интег'есно, – ответил Франция.

Отростки-щупальца схватили девочку, обвили ее, заползли под одежду и раздвинули ей ноги. А потом и вовсе сорвали ее школьную форму и заскользили по обнаженной коже.

Франция сделал неопределенный жест.

– Ах, Япония, ты такой шалун!

Щупальца начали заползать в различные отверстия на теле девочки. Одно раскрыло ей рот, чуть не заставив ее подавиться, второе пролезло ей между ног, третье вошло в нее сзади. Девочка хныкала и плакала, слезы струились по ее лицу с момента появления растительного монстра.

Франция пристально уставился в экран.

– А знаешь…

Канада не хотел ничего знать.

– Да?

– У меня однажды был секс с г'астением.

Да. Это он точно не хотел знать.

– Стг'анные вещи могут пг'оизойти, если выпить слишком много вина, О-ХО-ХО.

Канада выглядел не слишком здоровым. Попросту говоря, его подташнивало.

– Я…я думаю, я лучше лягу спать.

– Спать? Но здесь еще так много бесплатных клипов! ОЧЕНЬ МНОГО!

– Ээ…нет, спасибо. Думаю, мне станет еще хуже, если я продолжу смотреть такое.

Франция внезапно забеспокоился.

– Что не так, мой батончик?

– Да просто…не знаю. Я просто хочу спать.

Франция вдруг выключил телевизор.

– Я не хотел тебя г'асстг'оить.

– Все в порядке…

– Но мне не нг'авится, что ты г'асстг'оен.

Это было странно. Франция выглядел искренне обеспокоенным.

– Я помню, как тебя интег'есовал секс, когда ты был младше. Не могу не отметить, как сильно ты изменился.

– Что? – напрягся Канада. – Не говори так! Я не интересовался, мне просто было любопытно!

– Что-то пг'оизошло за это вг'емя?

– Нет!

– Ничего?

– Ничего, клянусь! – Канада нервно отвел глаза. – С тех пор совсем ничего не произошло…

Франция вздернул бровь. Возможно, в этом-то и была причина…

…

Говоря, что Канада интересовался сексом, Франция имел в виду конкретный инцидент, имевший место много лет назад. Канада тогда был очень молод − еще даже не подросток, учившийся в начальной школе и не ведающий о развратных играх взрослого мира.

Началось все это в день, когда маленький Канада навестил Америку. Америка был очень взволнован, потому что думал, что наконец-то узнал, что это за волшебная взрослая вещь − секс.

− Помнишь, как старшеклассники про это говорили? − спросил Америка Канаду, ухмыляясь. − Теперь-то я тоже знаю, что это такое.

Маленький Канада слышал это слово от старших мальчиков, но понятия не имел о его значении.

− И что это? − спросил он, гладя бобра.

− Это такое таинственное состояние, когда ты теряешь свои штаны.

− Не верю, − скривился Канада.

− Это правда! Так оно и есть!

− Откуда ты знаешь?

− Ну, я недавно ходил к Голландии…

Канада испуганно вцепился в бобра.

− Большому страшному мистеру Голландии?

− Ага! Парни говорили, что у них там секс в его комнате, и я сказал «ЧЕ, ПРАВДА? Я пойду посмотрю!»

Канада попятился.

− Скажи, что ты не пошел!

− Я пошел! Я подошел к самой двери, и он весь такой мне «КАТИСЬ, СОПЛЯК!», а я сказал «НЕА». Я спросил его, что он делает, а он сказал, что он и другой человек…не знаю, кто, но это не важно…короче, он сказал, что они вылезли из штанов! Оба.

− Гм…я думаю, он соврал тебе, Америка.

− Неа! Зачем бы ему? Я даже спросил, я сказал «Так секс, это когда ты без штанов?» и он сказал «Да, мелкий, а теперь отвали и дай мне закончить». Так что это точно правда!

Канада посмотрел на бобра, как бы спрашивая его мнения. С бобрами у него всегда была незримая связь. Даже с американскими.

− Я жутко рад, − довольно сказал Америка. − Потому что все говорят про секс, что это суперкруто. А вчера, после того, как Англия меня искупал, я не мог найти свои штаны. Так что вчера у меня был секс! С Англией, я полагаю.

− Ты выдумываешь.

− А вот и нет! А ты просто завидуешь, потому что всегда знаешь, где лежат _твои_ штаны.

Америка поднял растопыренные буквой «Л» пальцы над головой.

− Лузер!

Маленькому Канаде совсем не понравилось, что маленький Америка назвал его лузером. Особенно в присутствии бобра. Поэтому он решил рискнуть и самостоятельно докопаться до правды. Самому узнать, что это за неуловимая штука такая − секс.

Он побродил еще немного по территории Америки. Это был как раз тот период, когда многие страны боролись за контроль над Америкой, так что пустынным это место было не назвать.

Первыми, на кого он натолкнулся, были Швеция с Финляндией.

− Привет! − жизнерадостно поприветствовал он их.

Это двое как раз развешивали белье на веревках.

− О, ты погляди, какой малыш! − сказал Финляндия. − Ну разве не прелесть, Швеция?

Швеция закрепил пару прищепок.

− Мм.

− У меня важный вопрос, − сказал маленький Канада.

− Конечно! − ответил Финляндия. − Спрашивай, детка!

− Окей! − обрадовался Канада. − Что такое секс?

Финляндия уронил челюсть. Кое-как восстановив самообладание, он спросил.

− З-з-зачем тебе это?

− Да просто интересно, − пожал плечами Канада.

− А…да… − Финляндия вдруг весь взмок. − Эт-то трудно объяснить…

Канада с надеждой посмотрел на него снизу вверх, огромными невинными голубыми глазами, от одного вида которых все развратные мысли начисто улетучивались из головы…

− Ну…в-видишь ли, малыш, − начал Финляндия. − Когда двое очень сильно любят друг друга…они, э…ну, как бы обнимают друг друга по-особенному. Хотя нет, это скорее не объятие, это больше похоже на…эмм… − Он посмотрел на Швецию и шепотом прибавил. − Помоги мне, Швеция…

− Хмм, − сказал Швеция. − эт' к'гда 'дин ч'л'век сует свой чл'н в др'гого.

− НЕ ГОВОРИ РЕБЕНКУ ТАКИХ ВЕЩЕЙ! − завопил Финляндия.

− Что-что? − переспросил Канада.

− НЕ СЛУШАЙ ЕГО!

− Нет, я имел в виду…я ни слова не разобрал…

− Ох, слава Богу. − Финляндия облегченно вздохнул. − Слушай, это просто типа как…эээ, танец? Да, точно! Такой особенный танец двух людей. Короче ты поймешь, когда вырастешь.

− Танец? − Канада отвел взгляд. − Что-то мне не кажется, что вы сказали мне правду…

− _Я_ ск'зал, − возразил Швеция, вешая на веревку штаны.

Канада хотел накричать на них за вранье, но он был маленьким вежливым канадцем, поэтому просто попрощался и пошел искать кого-нибудь еще. И нашел.

Следующим оказался Англия. Который тут же начал с ним сюсюкать.

− Ах-ах! − чересчур радостно сказал Англия. − Посмотри, как мы выросли! Но все такой же милый!

− Э…да. − Канада вежливо отодвинул руку, ерошащую его волосы. − У меня есть серьезный вопрос.

− Ну конечно! − воскликнул Англия. − Спрашивай, что хочешь, Америка!

Канада перекосился. Ну да. И почему он сам не догадался…

− Вообще-то я Канада. И еще − что такое секс?

Брови Англии поползли так высоко, что чуть не свалились с головы. А падать там было чему…

Ему потребовалось не меньше минуты на осознание обоих фактов, а потом он ответил.

− Ну что ж, Аме…_Канада_, я знал, что этот день рано или поздно наступит.

Канада невинно улыбнулся, от чего Англия занервничал еще сильнее. Ну как можно бросить жестокую правду в это невинное лицо?

− Видишь ли…все начинается с птичек и пчелок. Они…нет, стой, не так. Сначала аист. Точно, аист. Он приносит детей. Он работает на Господа, и, когда ангелы, там, на небесах, делают детей, то птички и пчелки их забирают и приносят нам, потому что у птичек и пчелок есть крылья…о нет, извини. Я имел в виду аиста, аиста, а не птичек и пчелок! Хотя, аист вообще-то _тоже_ птица…

− Эээ… − Канада растерялся. − Я про детей не спрашивал. А что, дети и секс взаимосвязаны?

− Упс. − Англия нервно огляделся. − Кажется, я сболтнул лишнего.

− Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, скажи! − жалобно попросил Канада.

− Нет, нет и нет. − Англия развернул Канаду и слегка подтолкнул его. − А теперь беги. Остальное тебе знать необязательно. Не позволять никому трогать себя в некоторых местах − это все, что тебе необходимо знать.

− В…некоторых местах?

− Да. Если кто-то попытается, просто скажи «Здесь чужой!» и будем надеяться, кто-нибудь придет тебе на помощь.

− …_Будем надеяться?_

− Иди, иди. − Англия снова подтолкнул его. − Беги и поиграй как хороший маленький мальчик.

Учитывая, что Англия упирался обеими руками ему в спину, особого выбора у Канады не оставалось. Но он знал, что Англия тоже ему солгал, поэтому решил продолжить поиски того, кто скажет ему правду.

Он нашел еще нескольких, но никто так и не сказал ему, что такое секс.

− _Es__muy__bueno_! − таков был ответ Испании. Но Канада не говорил по-испански, так что ему это было ни разу не _bueno_.

− ЭТО БЕСПОДОБНО! − вот что сказал Пруссия. Но и это был не особо подробный ответ.

Маленький Канада даже столкнулся в своих поисках с Голландией, страной, с которой все и началось. Но, когда Канада спросил его, Голландия ответил только «Отвали, щенок, ты мне приход ломаешь». Что бы это не значило…

Канада почти сдался. Он уже хотел было пойти домой, найти там лося и излить ему свои смятенные чувства, когда внезапно наткнулся на Францию.

Франция изготовлял затейливые шляпки. В то время это было важным делом.

− О, Канада! − воскликнул он, завидев его. − Ну г'азве вот это не выглядит на мне пг'осто _magnifique_?

Канада покосился на шляпку.

− По-моему, она девчачья.

− О, да, она просто невег'оятна! − сказал невероятный Франция.

− У тебя что, нет мужских шляп и еще − что такое секс?

− Это мужская шляпа! − Франция окинул ее оценивающим взглядом. − Погоди, что ты сказал?

− Секс, − безмятежно улыбнулся Канада. − Что это?

Франция раскрыл рот. А потом закрыл и задумчиво погладил свою бороденку.

− Ты, навег'ное, еще слишком юн для таких вещей…хотя это так естественно. Естественно и прекрасно. К тому же ты навег'няка видел, как это делают лоси.

− Лоси тоже этим занимаются? − Канада взволнованно подпрыгнул. − Теперь я точно хочу это знать! Я так люблю лосей!

− Знаю, знаю, − сказал Франция. Он сел и похлопал рядом с собой, приглашая Канаду присоединиться. Канада с удовольствием присел и приготовился слушать. − Хорошо, я скажу тебе.

− Вау! Ура!

− Секс, малыш Канада, − начал Франция, − это когда мужчина и женщина…хм. − Он остановился. − Нет, это не совсем пг'авильно. Забудь, это, г'азумеется, может пг'оисходить между двумя мужчинами или двумя женщинами. Давай-ка начнем сначала − секс, это когда два _человека_… − тут Франция снова запнулся. − Ох, нет. Их не обязательно должно быть двое. Их может быть тг'ое, четвег'о, _mon__dieu_, да целая куча наг'оду! Так что давай еще г'аз. Кхм! Секс − это когда неопг'еделенное количество людей…хотя, им и _людьми_ для этого быть необязательно…

− Я запутался, − сказал маленький Канада.

− Знаешь, что? Будет гог'аздо легче объяснить с помощью наглядного пособия. Погоди-ка.

Франция отошел на минутку и вернулся с листом бумаги и карандашом.

− Я наг'исую, и ты поймешь!

− Ура! − сказал счастливый маленький Канада. − Люблю картинки!

Франция был очень искусным художником. В конце концов у него в стране был Лувр (хотя большинство работ в нем принадлежали не его кисти). Закончив, наконец, свое творение, он показал его Канаде: наглядное изображение группового секса во всех его формах и проявлениях, включающее мужчин, женщин, и их комбинации, все виды сексуальных позиций и приемов (некоторые из которых еще не были даже изобретены в то время, но Франция ведь революционер), заполняло весь огромный лист до краев.

− Вау. − Канада вытаращил глаза. − Здесь…много голых людей, да?

− Дай я объясню, что делает каждый из них, − с гордостью сказал Франция. Он указал на первую фигуру, детально объясняя подробности акта, потом перешел к следующей и так далее, пока лист не кончился.

К концу объяснения Канада весь трясся.

− Э-это чуть больше, чем просто спустить штаны…

− И то вег'но. − Франция свернул лист. − Вот. Это тебе.

Канада взял картинку.

− Правда?

− _Oui_. Если будут еще вопг'осы, обг'ащайся! Стаг'ший бг'ат никогда тебя не обманет.

− Э, сп-пасибо…

И с этим Франция театрально откланялся. Красиво помахав на прощание своей красивой модной шляпой, он удалился.

…

Увидев, как занервничал лежащий рядом Канада, Франция и сам заволновался. Как-то это было неправильно − так реагировать на любые проявления сексуальности.

− Что стг'яслось с твоим извечным любопытством? − спросил он, склоняясь к отвернувшемуся к стене Канаде. − После того, как я г'ассказал тебе пг'о секс с помощью своей _magnifique_ каг'тины, ты ведь звонил мне вг'емя от вг'емени, чтобы спг'осить то, что тебя интег'есовало. Например «Где находится клитог'?», «Ног'мально ли, что у меня слегка кг'енится вправо?» и «Пг'авда ли, что кола является спег'мицидом?»

Канада подскочил.

− Последний вопрос не мой! − попытался он оправдаться. − Клянусь, это все Америка! Он стеснялся спросить сам и заставил _меня_!

− Хе-хе, − сказал Франция. − Зная Амег'ику, в это легко повег'ить.

− Вот и хорошо, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты подумал…

− Поэтому ты такой застенчивый, да? − усмехнулся Франция. − Ты сам сказал, что с тех пог' не пг'оизошло ничего особенного. В этом-то и пг'облема, да?

− Не понимаю…

Франция ухмыльнулся еще увереннее.

− У тебя никогда не было секса, да, Канада?

Канада побагровел.

− АА?

Франция сделал небрежный жест.

− Я тебя умоляю, не пытайся сделать из _moi_ дурака. Ты живешь на обледенелых пг'осторах где-то у чег'та на куличках, изолиг'ованный от всех остальных, и большая часть миг'а даже не знает о твоем существовании.

− И н-незачем так грубить!

− А что, непг'авда? − Франция заглянул ему в глаза. − Так у тебя был секс?

Канаде очень хотелось соврать. Но порядочному вежливому канадцу это вовсе не пристало. Ну, и врать он тоже не умел. Поэтому он только застенчиво отвел глаза.

− …нет.

− О-ХО-ХО! − прокудахтал Франция. – Я знал! У Стаг'шего Бг'ата чутье на девственников. Даг' свыше!

Канада опять отвернулся.

− Ну и пусть. Я не хочу больше это обсуждать.

− Да ладно. − Франция снова перегнулся через него. − Еще не поздно. Мое пг'едложение всестог'оннего обучения все еще в силе.

Канада, успевший закрыть глаза, тут же их вытаращил.

− Ты…эээ…ты просишь меня заняться с тобой сексом?

− O, _non_! − отмахнулся Франция,− г'азумеется, нет! Я пг'едлагаю тебе попг'осить меня заняться с тобой сексом. Это ведь у тебя были вопг'осы, в конце концов!

Лицо Канады запылало.

− Ни один из моих вопросов не имел отношения к тебе!

− Но у тебя ведь еще остались вопг'осы? Даже г'асспг'ашивая меня о сексе годами, девственник никогда не удовлетвог'ит свое любопытство до конца.

− Я обратился к тебя тогда, потому что больше никто не хотел сказать мне всей правды.

− Дааа нууууу?

− Ага. Все остальные просто лгали.

− Ну как можно солгать этому невинному личику. − Франция наклонился еще ближе. − Я всегда буду говог'ить тебе только пг'авду, Канада. А сейчас пг'авда состоит в том, что тебе нужен секс.

Канада дернулся. Но не поднялся, иначе задел бы нависшего над ним Францию.

– Знаешь ли, сегодняшний вечер я планировал несколько иначе! – выпалил он. – Всего-навсего дописать отчет! Хотя я только начал…

Франция дал задний ход.

– Ладно-ладно, мы не зайдем слишком далеко. Я покажу тебе немного, я потом мы остановимся.

– Немного чего? – подозрительно спросил Канада.

– Начнем с пг'остейшего, – пожал плечами Франция. – Как насчет фг'анцузских поцелуев? О-ХО-ХО.

– …тебе обязательно так хихикать? Я чувствую себя жертвой маньяка.

– Ну, конечно, обязательно! Я фг'анцуз. А все фг'анцузы смеются именно так. О-ХО-ХО.

Канада сел.

– Ну…я думаю, пара поцелуев не повредит…

– _Фг'анцузских_ поцелуев, – уточнил Франция. – О-ХО-ХО.

– Да перестань ты, пожал….мммфф!

Франция впившись в его губы, превратил его возмущенный протест в сдавленный писк. Который, впрочем, тоже заглох, потому что Франция и не подумал отстраняться. Более того, он раздвинул его губы языком, скользнул внутрь, и, проигнорировав панический трепет Канады, заскользил своим языком вдоль его.

Почувствовав неуверенный ответ, Франция отстранился.

– Ты ведь _так_ еще ни разу не делал, да?

– _Так_ – нет, – потупился Канада.

Хмыкнув, Франция возобновил поцелуй с того места, где остановился, тщательно и методично исследуя его рот своим тренированным языком, и чувствуя нервные подергивания Канады в ответ.

Канада тем временем сгорал со стыда. Но не только из-за чужого языка, хозяйничавшего во рту. А еще потому, что с ним самим происходило кое-что неловкое и непроизвольное. Он попытался небрежным жестом натянуть одеяло на колени, чтобы загородить Франции обзор.

Хорошая была попытка, но Франция все равно заметил. Снова прервав поцелуй, он посмотрел вниз.

– О? Что это тут у нас?

– Абсолютно ничего! – соврал Канада. Который, следует напомнить, совершенно не умел врать.

– Посмотг'им… – Франция потянул за край одеяла, в который вцепился Канада, и, выиграв маленькое сражение, увидел растущую прямо на глазах выпуклость, выпирающую сквозь штаны с лосями. – О-ХО-ХО.

Канада немедленно прикрылся.

– Н-не смотри! Я не виноват, оно само…!

– _Mon__dieu_! – сказал Франция, посмеиваясь. – Успокойся, пг'ошу тебя. Все в пог'ядке. Вполне естественная г'еакция на искусные и чувственные манипуляции моего рта.

– О, мой клен! Перестань говорить такие вещи…

– Забавно, как легко возбудить девственника, – мечтательно вздохнул Франция. – Пг'ямо по дуновению ветег'ка…

– Чт… Это, что, было слишком быстро?

Канада не имел понятия. Ну откуда было ему знать, как возбуждаются другие люди?

– Да вообще-то ног'мально. Учитывая твое длительное воздег'жание.

Канада никогда не думал о том, что живет неправильно. А когда подумал, собственные штаны стали ему еще теснее. Пока они разговаривали, эрекция никуда не делась, становясь все сильнее.

− Хотя, что немного стг'анно… − протянул Франция. − Ты так быстг'о возбудился сейчас, хотя не пг'оявил никакой г'еакции на восхитительные обг'азцы пог'ног'афии из г'азных стг'ан.

Канада даже не понял, было ли это вопросом. Эрекция, натягивавшая ткань его пижамных штанов требовала максимум внимания, и, по мере того, как Канада пытался ее игнорировать, становилась все сильнее.

− Ну…да…. − невпопад брякнул он. Судорожное подергивание в штанах не позволило ему придумать что-нибудь еще.

− Я даже думаю, что знаю, почему… − Франция задумчиво погладил крошечную бородку. − Может, они были слишком ког'откими. Может, чересчур ог'игинальными для тебя. А может, потому что там участвовали женщины? Канада…ты случайно, не пг'едпочитаешь бобг'икам хоккейные клюшки, как и многие в твоей стг'ане?

− ЧТО? Мы так не говорим! Мы вообще про это не говорим, и ты, _пожалуйста_, не говори так!

− Тогда ответь на вопг'ос!

− Я не знаю! − И почему его голос прозвучал так жалобно? − Откуда мне знать, если я никогда ничего не пробовал?

При этих словах глаза Франции подозрительно замерцали. Коварным, типично французским образом.

− Ну, вообщеееее-то…знаешь ли, сг'еди всех твоих бесчисленных вопг'осов не было ни одного, касающегося секса между мужчинами. Почему?

Почему его член при этих словах запульсировал − вот что интересовало Канаду в тот момент. Он попытался сохранить каменное (ха-ха, такое же каменное!) выражение лица, но до игры в покер он явно не дорос.

− Еще не поздно, − подбодрил Франция. − Спг'оси сейчас.

Канада знал, что не должен. Но попытался взглянуть на это с рациональной точки зрения. Ничего ведь страшного не произойдет, если он просто спросит? Все этим интересуются, и, пока дело не заходит дальше разговоров, все в порядке…ведь так?

− Расскажи мне об этом, − попросил он, стараясь прозвучать как можно небрежнее.

− Вообще-то, это ског'ее тг'ебование, а не вопг'ос, но кто я такой, чтобы не подчиниться?

− Ой, − сказал Канада.

− Итак, между двумя мужчинами, − начал Франция, − пг'оисходит, собственно, то же самое, что между мужчиной и женщиной, только с небольшой г'азницей. Дг'угое отвег'стие − дг'угая техника.

Канада поерзал под своим одеялом. Его член, казалось, тоже прислушивался к словам Франции. Собственно, он уже был готов _взорваться_, причем в буквальном смысле.

− П-продолжай…

− Внутг'и у мужчины есть местечко, коснувшись котог'ого…можно _возбудить_ его за мгновение. − Глаза Франции вспыхнули ярче. − Вообще говог'я, если задеть его пг'авильно, можно даже заставить его сг'азу непг'оизвольно кончить. Это действительно потг'ясающе.

Канада громко сглотнул, стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение.

− Правда?

− _Oui__!_ Великое множество мужчин обнаг'ужили это во вг'емя плановой вг'ачебной пг'овег'ки! − Франция хихикнул. − Только подумать, сколько бедненьких гетег'осексуалов выходило от вг'ача, подвег'гая сомнению свою ог'иентацию и пытаясь скрыть мощную эгекцию!

Несчастный Канада слишком хорошо их понимал. Найти положение, при котором штаны не грозились удавить его член или перетереть его надвое, оказалось ох, как непросто.

− Как…ин…тересно.

− А тепег'ь я задам тебе еще один вопг'ос, и, пожалуйста, будь искг'енним. Я же знаю, как высоко ты ценишь мою искг'енность по отношению к тебе…

Канада замер.

− Ч-что?

Франция наклонился ближе.

− Ты хоть г'аз это пг'обовал? − Увидев замешательство на раскрасневшемся лице Канады, он пояснил. − Ласкал себя пальцами…там?

Канада ахнул. И понадеялся, что Франция спишет его реакцию на смущение, а не на пульсирующую горячую дрожь, пробежавшую при этих словах по телу.

− …нет.

− Не лги.

− Это правда! − запротестовал Канада. − Честное слово! Я думал об этом, но никогда не делал.

− Хммм… − Внимательно приглядевшись к нему, Франция решил, что, пожалуй, в это можно поверить. − Ну ладно. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя научил?

И вот после этого вопроса Канада почувствовал это. Кое-что влажное. Мокрую дорожку смазки, стекшую с головки и тут же увлажнившую перед его штанов. И это заставило его ответить.

− Кажется…я всегда хотел попробовать.

Франция ухмыльнулся.

− Это значит «да»?

Канада понимал, к чему это приведет, но все равно ответил.

− Да.

− О-ХО-ХО.

О, да, именно это Канада и предвидел.

Франция слез с постели и начал рыться в содержимом чемодана. Канада непонимающе смотрел ему в спину.

− Вот оно! − триумфально сказал Франция и встряхнул крошечным флаконом. − У меня всегда есть любг'икант под рукой. Или на ля члене. Или в ля заднице. По ситуации, О-ХО-ХО.

− Ну, очень остроумно, − закатил глаза Канада. Но жгучий румянец свел на нет весь эффект небрежности.

− Снимай свои дуг'ацкие штаны! Мы начинаем уг'ок.

Канада сдвинул одеяло. При виде его воспрянувшей эрекции в глазах Франции зажглись огоньки. Просто невероятно, как парню удавалось все это время себя сдерживать, сам бы он на его месте уже давно взял ситуацию в свои руки.

− Кажется, тебе не очень-то удобно. − Франция не мог отвести взгляда. Пижамные штаны уже давно стали инструментом пытки. Широко ухмыльнувшись, он сделал широкий жест. − Вылезай из них, и поског'ее.

− Я, ээ… − Канада посмотрел в сторону. Все это было ужасно неловко. − Да уж, тесновато, чего уж там…

− О, мой Бог! Что же ты г'аньше не сказал!

Прикрыв глаза, Канада под'цепил пальцами резинку штанов. Так, с закрытыми глазами, он приспустил их, приподнялся на секунду, чтобы стащить их с бедер, и, наконец, стянул окончательно. С облегчением выдохнул, когда несчастный орган выскочил на свободу. Было чистым наслаждением почувствовать овевающий головку воздух.

Франция, вернувшись в постель, помог ему стащить штаны и небрежно набросил их на спинку ближайшего кресла.

Нетерпеливо заскользил взглядом по обнаженному телу Канады, впитывая каждую деталь − мощное возбуждение, пылкий румянец, твердый даже на вид член, капли смазки, собирающиеся на головке…

Самый подходящий момент, чтобы сказать то, что он любил говорить больше всего на свете.

− О-ХО-ХО. − Сказал Франция.

Удобно устроившись между разведенных коленей Канады, Франция откупорил флакон. Откинувшись на подушки, Канада с любопытством наблюдал, как Франция вытряхивает на ладонь содержимое.

– Это может показаться непг'ивычным. Но для тебя это впег'вые, так что все ног'мально.

Канада напряженно выдохнул, стараясь расслабиться.

– Окей…

Удовлетворившись количеством оказавшейся на ладони смазки, Франция закрыл и отставил на тумбочку флакон, и как следует размазал вязкую субстанцию по пальцам. От одного этого зрелища по члену Канады потекло еще сильнее.

– Ля нетег'пение? – ухмыльнулся Франция.

– П-просто любопытство, – нервно поерзал Канада.

– Никудышный из тебя вг'ун.

Франция раздвинул его ноги еще шире и разместился ближе. Свободной рукой он провел по внутренней стороне бедра Канады, ласково, медленно массируя кожу и пытаясь унять видимое напряжение.

– Тебе пг'идется г'асслабиться, чтобы получить удовольствие.

Продолжая ласкать его пальцами, он постепенно подбирался выше, прислушиваясь к издаваемым Канадой тихим охам и вздохам, который тот тщетно пытался подавить. Чем выше поднималась его рука, описывающая на бедре Канады круги, тем сильнее подергивался и ойкал Канада. Наконец, он коснулся скользким пальцем его входа. Канада тут же напрягся, стараясь свести ноги.

– Я сказал, г'асслабься.

Канада глубоко вдохнул. А потом медленно выдохнул. Франция обвел пальцем отверстие, которое запульсировало под его прикосновениями, и продолжил кружить, постепенно надавливая, пока кончик пальца не проскользнул внутрь. Канада непроизвольно задержал дыхание.

– Ты не г'асслабляешься!

– Я стараюсь!  
– Просто не внушай себе, что будет больно.

Канада сглотнул. Вообще-то он об этом не думал, но теперь избавиться от этой мысли будет непросто.

Франция продолжил надавливать, пока не коснулся его входа костяшками пальцев.

– Весь внутг'и, – сказал он. – О-ХО-ХО.

Канада сделал бы фэйспалм, если бы не был так увлечен. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Мышцы, не привыкшие к чужеродному вторжению, плотно смыкались вокруг пальца. Канада судорожно глотнул воздух, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Как бы стг'анно это не звучало, – начал Франция, – но тебе станет легче, если попг'обуешь меня вытолкнуть.

И, правда, странно, подумал Канада, но было слишком туго, поэтому он решил послушаться. В конце концов, это же Франция. Он должен знать все эти вещи.

Он напрягся, попытался вытолкнуть чужую плоть, и дискомфорт на самом деле уменьшился. Облегченно выдохнул, почувствовав, палец выскальзывает обратно. Франция вытянул почти до конца, а потом снова толкнулся внутрь.

– Больно?

– Вообще…нет, – выдохнул Канада.

Франция принялся двигать пальцем в плавном ритме, свободной рукой продолжая поглаживать его по бедру.

– Давай-ка поищем эту точку. Ту самую, что сведет тебя с ума.

Канада подумал, а вдруг он из тех людей, которых одно прикосновение к пресловутой точке заставляет кончать на месте. Задумавшись об этом, он приподнял бедра навстречу Франции, даже не вполне осознавая, что делает.

– Ага, – самодовольно сказал Франция. – Что это у нас? Не тег'пится, да?

– Вставь следующий палец, – быстро сказал Канада.

– Такой тг'ебовательный! – воскликнул Франция. – Кто кого тут учит? Хотя, конечно. Я и так собиг'ался, О-ХО-ХО…

Второй палец заскользил внутрь. Канада непроизвольно снова напрягся, с трудом пытаясь вместить оба.

– Выталкивай…

Он так и сделал, и Франция засунул оба пальца по самые костяшки и подхватил свой излюбленный ритм, легко и плавно лаская тугие трепещущие стенки в поисках заветного местечка.

– Знаешь… – начал он, постепенно ускоряясь. – Говорят, что пг'остата – это мужская вег'сия точки G.

– П-пгавда? – выдохнул Канада, вцепившись в простыни.

– _Oui__._ – Разговаривая, Франция ни на миг не сбивался с выбранного ритма. – Говорят, если попасть пг'авильно, ощущения будут такие, словно у тебя ог'газм за ог'газмом за ог'газмом.

– _Ох_, – сказал Канада. Просто он попытался это представить.

– Это, если умудг'ишься не кончить сг'азу.

Канада беспокойно двинул бедрами.

– Найди это место.

– Я стаг'аюсь.

Франция согнул пальцы так, чтобы при каждом толчке задевать новую точку, и при этом чутко прислушивался к малейшей реакции, будь то вздох, всхлип или вскрик, который бы дал понять, что поиски увенчались успехом.

– Однажды научившись… – Франция и сам уже тяжело дышал, словно эта нехитрая работа давалась ему с большим трудом. – …ты сможешь делать это сам, дома. Целым днями. Находить это место снова и снова, тг'огать его, и кончать, кончать, даже не дотг'агиваясь до своего члена. Кончать до тех пог', пока не свалишься от истощения.

С головки члена Канады на живот стекла тоненькая струйка смазки.

– О. – Франция не упустил эту мелочь. – Тебе так понг'авилась эта идея?

– _Oui_, – ответил Канада, использовав квебекский акцент.

– Хе-хе, – развеселился Франция. – Я хог'ошо тебя выучил.

– Еще не доучил. – Канада насадился бедрами глубже, заставляя Францию двигаться. – Ты еще должен показать мне эту точку.

– Сейчас найдем.

Еще минута-другая подобных движений, и Канада уже был на грани.

– Слишком долго, – пожаловался он.

– Как гг'убо! – воскликнул Франция. – А ведь ты всегда был самым вежливым! Я пг'илагаю все ля усилия.

Канада начал чувствовать разочарование. Сексуальное разочарование. Он слишком долго был возбужден, и его член жаждал разрядки. Или хотя бы касания. А проникновение вообще доводило до безумия. Но кончить не получалось, стимуляция была недостаточной, так что Канада находился на острой грани и это сводило с ума.

– Вообще, у меня есть идея, как уског'ить пг'оцесс, – сказал Франция.

– Как? – быстро спросил Канада. Очень быстро.

– Возможно, одних пальцев недостаточно. Может, они недостаточно длинные, а может, не той фог'мы…

– …И?

– Канада… – Франция зловеще ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз. Еще недавно это напугало бы Канаду до чертиков, но теперь это только добавило возбуждения. – Как насчет…ЛЯ ЧЛЕНА?

Канада знал, что к этому идет. По глазам (а также штанам) Франции все давно было ясно. Там, кстати, был нехилый такой бугор, который не мог скрыть никакой халат, тем более распахнутый. Канада заставил себя выдохнуть и сказал.

– Здесь ты главный.

– О-ХО-ХО.

Франция вытащил пальцы. Внезапная пустота ошеломляла и разочаровывала. Как будто место этих пальцев изначально было внутри него и нигде больше. Но Франции понадобились обе руки, чтобы торопливо стащить халат и отправить его на спинку кресла составлять компанию канадским штанам. Под халатом у него были только боксеры. Канада с тревогой смотрел, как Франция взялся обеими руками за резинку, и легко стянул их. И, когда Франция оказался перед ним полностью обнаженным, у Канады отвисла челюсть. По двум совершенно разным причинам.

Во-первых, Франция был очень волосатым. Везде. На груди, животе, ногах, и, да, разумеется, в паху. _Особенно_ в паху. Густые заросли поднимались по бедрам через живот, образуя «дорожку гордости», ведущую к пупку. Франция наблюдал, как взгляд Канады проследил эту самую дорожку, спустился от пупка и замер. Преисполнившись ужаса и восхищения.

– Понг'авилась моя г'оскошная г'астительность, да? – ухмыльнулся Франция. – Пг'изнак настоящего мужчины!

Канада не мог оторваться.

– Эмм…

– Бг'итье для _буг'жуазных_ амег'иканцев, – сказал Франция. – ФИ!

Но была еще одна вещь, шокировавшая Канаду, и на которую он пялился вытаращенными глазами.

– И ЭТО ДОЛЖНО ПОМЕСТИТЬСЯ?

– О, Боже… – Франция придвинулся, разместившись на прежнем месте, как раз между его ног. – Никогда бы не подумал, что тихоня Канада способен так вопить.

– У…у т-теб-бя огромный… – запнулся Канада, все еще таращась на его член. – Куда больше всех твоих пальцев!

– Поместится.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– А кто тут главный?

Канада заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Да, все так, сказал он себе – это Франция его учит, так же, как когда-то в детстве. Он единственный кто ему не солгал, так зачем ему лгать сейчас? В конце концов, он, похоже, знает, о чем говорит.

– Ну, я в этом почти увег'ен. – Франция потер заросший подбородок. – Смазка творит чудеса.

– АА? – Канада поперхнулся. – _Почти_ уверен?

– Вообще, если будешь так замог'ачиваться, то точно не поместится!

– Н-но…

– Г'асслабься! Или да, он не поместится…

Канада покрылся холодным потом.

– …либо будет очень и очень больно.

– О, ПРЕСВЯТОЙ КЛЕН!

Канада внезапно дернулся и охнул, когда Франция легко коснулся головки его члена кончиками пальцев. Впервые в жизни кто-либо коснулся его там. Франция поднял мокрые от смазки пальцы.

– Только посмотг'и, как ты завелся от этого, – сказал Франция. – Мне даже не пг'идется опять искать смазку. Мне и этого хватит, чтобы как следует увлажниться.

Он взялся за собственный член и медленно провел рукой от основания до вершины, покрывая всю поверхность соком его тела.

– Нет. Нет, нет, нет, – сказал Канада, пытаясь отодвинуться. – Возьми настоящую смазку. Используй столько, сколько понадобится!

– Шшш, – сказал Франция, – вся пг'авда в том, что она осталась на ночном столике, и мне неохота за ней тянуться.

– Но это же совсем рядом…

– _Non__!_ Этого хватит.

– Ты, ленивая… – Канада не успел закончить. Потому что Франция уже на него вскарабкался, упираясь одной рукой над плечом Канады и широко расставив колени. Канада посмотрел наверх, увидел нависающее над ним волосатое тело и громко сглотнул. Вот и все. Это происходит с ним здесь и сейчас.

Свободной рукой Франция ухватился за свой член.

– Не забудь г'асслабиться, – сказал он. – И, если будет слишком туго, толкнись навстг'ечу мне.

Сердце Канады буквально выпрыгивало из груди. Он поднял голову, чтобы лучше видеть. В конце концов, он делает это в образовательных целях. Ну, так он себе сказал. Начал-то он точно с самыми благородными намерениями, но продолжил потому что зверски возбудился, а когда ты зверски возбужден, способность рационально мыслить…скажем так, несколько снижается.

Взглядом он прилип туда, где они почти соприкасались, наблюдал, как Франция направил свой член к его отверстию…. Может, не стоит смотреть, подумал Канада. Потому что тогда он увидит, как Франция будет входить и напряжется от страха. Но он не смог отвести взгляд, он был так любопытен. Он хотел видеть, как в него будут входить.

Не моргнув глазом, он смотрел, как Франция приноровился и вошел. Просто невероятно. Все эти дюймы один за другим исчезали в его теле, и, чем глубже входил Франция, тем шире становились глаза Канады. Они практически полностью выпучились наружу, пока Франция входил по самую рукоять. Его яйца уже упирались ему в ягодицы, когда он, наконец, остановился, давая Канаде привыкнуть к своей толщине.

Канаде очень нужна была эта пауза. Он вцепился в простыни, сминая их в пальцах. Много, очень много. Гораздо больше, нежели два пальца. Даже не осознавая этого, он перестал дышать.

– Г'асслабься, – напряженным голосом сказал Франция. Канада все-таки был очень тугим.

– Х-хорошо, – судорожно выдохнул Канада, – продолжай.

Франция качнулся раз, другой.

– Я же сказал, что поместится.

– Едва ли, – прокряхтел Канада.

Франция толкнулся, постепенно наращивая ритм.

– Я внутг'и. Именно это я и обещал.

– Ты обещал показать мне эту точку.

– Хех.

Канада все еще держал голову поднятой, и теперь смотрел, как член Франции ритмично исчезает внутри его тела и вновь показывается. Он смотрел, как его отверстие втягивает в себя чужую плоть. Это было невероятно, учитывая, что он делал это впервые. Вообще-то, для Франции это был далеко не первый раз, так что…

Франция проник глубже, в поисках волшебной точки, и теперь с каждым следующим толчком чуть изменял угол, кряхтя и охая.

Канада заерзал. Надо было прекратить пялиться и улечься обратно, что он и сделал, отвернувшись и заглушая свое хныканье подушкой. Слишком сильные ощущения.

– Это еще что? – пропыхтел Франция.

Канада посмотрел на него.

– Ничего.

– Кончай уже.

– Я пытаюсь.

– Хе…я не об _этом_.

– О. То есть, ой.

– Я имел в виду, кончай ломаться и скажи, что хотел сказать.

От одного особенно сильного толчка Канада сотрясся всем телом. Он ничего не пытался сказать, особенно на английском (на французском, вообще-то, тоже), всего лишь постанывал и поскуливал. Но, если уж представилась возможность облегчить душу, он не хотел ее упустить.

– Я мастурбировал на твою картину.

– _SACRE__BLEU_! – заорал Франция, сбиваясь на мгновение с ритма.

Канада смущенно отвел глаза.

– Поверить не могу, что признался…

– НУУУ… Я тебя, в общем-то, понимаю, – ухмыльнулся Франция, придя в себя. На лбу его выступили капли пота. – Я очень пг'ивлекательный мужчина. Кто бы не захотел доставить себе удовольствие пег'ед лицом моего изобг'ажения?

– Ээ… – Канада смутился еще сильнее. – Я не это имел в виду. Я говорил про ту картину, что ты мне нарисовал в детстве.

Наступила тишина. То есть, голоса замолкли, но осталось влажное шлепанье кожи о кожу.

Наконец, Франция хитро улыбнулся.

– Пг'одолжай…

Канада заколебался.

– Ну, я убрал этот рисунок в дальний ящик, и, если честно, забыл о нем на некоторое время.

Франция сменил ритм.

– Пг'одолжай.

Канада охнул, но заставил себя говорить.

– Я…вспомнил о ней, когда подрос. – Дыхание начало сбиваться. –Однажды ночью, я не мог избавиться от мыслей.… Не помню, сколько мне было, я был подростком…короче, я подумал о том, что ты мне рассказал, и захотел снова взглянуть на картину.

Франция продолжал ритмично покачиваться.

– Угу. Пг'одолжай.

– Нууууууу…я достал ее. А потом я достал _его_. Ну, ты понял. И, глядя на картину, я в первый раз себя трогал.

– Не останавливайся, – сказал Франция. – Мне очень нг'авится твой г'ассказ.

– О. Гм, да. Так значит, я думал о том, что ты мне сказал, и мне стало интересно, правда ли это так приятно, так что я решил попробовать. Я гладил себя, думая про это и рассматривая рисунки…и так научился мастурбировать.

– Ты думал обо мне?

Канада помедлил.

– Иногда.

– …Иногда? Погоди, сколько г'аз ты мастуг'биг'овал на мою каг'тину?

– Не знаю, я не считал! Для меня это было единственным способом удовлетворять себя, пока не была изобретена фотография. – Он уставился на подушку, слишком смущенный, чтобы смотреть куда-либо еще. – И даже потом, я время от времени пользовался твоей картиной.

– Бог мой, – сказал Франция. – Думаю, ты знаешь, что именно я сейчас скажу.

– …что?

– О-ХО-ХО.

– …ох.

– Рад был помочь, – сказал Франция. – Так естественно получается: я пег'вым г'ассказал тебе пг'о секс, и именно я заполучил твою невинность…

– А-ах! – внезапно прервал его сдавленный вскрик.

– Ага, – ухмыльнулся Франция. И снова нацелился в только что задетую точку. Едва он коснулся ее еще раз, Канада охнул и, повернув голову, впился зубами в подушку. – Кажется, нашел, Канада. Ну что, пг'одолжаем?

Выплюнув угол подушки, Канада яростно закивал.

– О-ХО-ХО.

Франция начал совершать глубокие быстрые толчки, каждый раз ударяя в одно и то же место, и каждый раз Канада вскрикивал, чем быстрее, тем громче.

– О, Боже, – всхлипнул Канада. – Т-ты был прав.

– Мм?

Захлебываясь собственным дыханием, Канада шумно сглотнул.

– Эт-то и правда…как…оргазм за оргазмом за….ааааа…

Он даже не смог завершить предложение.

– Глядя на твое лицо…можно повег'ить.

Канада чувствовал, как нарастает напряжение, но не хотел, чтобы все закончилось. Он мог жить в этом состоянии вечно, упиваясь одной волной экстаза за другой. Крепко зажмурившись, он еще глубже погрузился в океан наслаждения.

А потом он почувствовал, как волны переносят его через край. Он кончил, бурно, резко, выплескивая самую большую порцию семени в своей жизни, струю за струей, пока его простата продолжала подвергаться частым жестким ударам.

Весь его живот окрасился белым.

Но перед его глазами было темным-темно.

Его зрение затуманилось, и, после того, как из него вытекли последние капли, тьма спустилась к нему, кружась, и больше он ничего не видел.

Ах, да, и отчет о бобрах он так и не написал.

…

Следующим утром Канада проснулся в объятиях Франции, который обнимал его со спины.

Голова слегка кружилась. Ему понадобилась целая минута, чтобы вспомнить, что произошло. Он шевельнулся, пытаясь высвободиться из объятий, но почувствовал, что их, помимо сплетенных рук, соединяет присохшая, шелушащаяся корка.

Франция _должен был_ учесть это и вытереть ее.

Почувствовав его движение, Франция проснулся. Канада повернулся к нему лицом, не разрывая объятий.

– Доброе утро.

– _Oui_, добг'ое, – зевнул Франция. – Понг'авилась пг'ошлая ночь?

– Нда… – зарделся Канада. – Хотя я и отключился под конец.

Франция опять зевнул. Жаворонок из него никудышный.

– Да, я, навег'ное, должен был тебя пг'едупг'едить. Такое г'едкость, но иногда человек может потег'ять сознание после особенно сильного ог'газма. Вся кг'овь концентг'иг'уется в паху, и мозгу ее не хватает.

– Ну спасибо за информацию, Британская Энциклопедия.

– Бг'итанская? – Франция от возмущения аж окончательно проснулся. – Не сг'авнивай меня с этим бг'овастым лайми!

– Ой. Хаха. Я хотел просто пошутить насчет твоего псевдомедицинского стиля…ну, и кажется, запорол шутку.

– Тогда, вместо того, чтобы говог'ить фог'мальностями, я должен был сказать нечто вг'оде «Пг'ошлой ночью я _вытг'ахал тебе последние мозги_»

Канада зарделся еще сильнее.

– Ух…

– Я удовлетвог'ил твое любопытство?

– Хмм… – Поколебавшись, Канада ухмыльнулся. – Ну, вообще-то, меня еще кое-что интересует.

– Да?

– Мне интересно, каково это – поменяться ролями.

– А. И что именно тебе в этом интег'есно?

– …Гм, насчет «поменяться» я в буквальном смысле. Я хочу быть сверху.

– _SACRE__BLEU_! – воскликнул Франция, а потом более спокойным тоном прибавил, – вообще-то я это в некотог'ом годе пг'едвидел.

– И? …мы можем это устроить?

– Хммммм. – Франция на миг задумался, а потом указал на дверь. – Пг'инеси мне бесплатный местный завтг'ак, а потом мы посмотг'им, что получится. Мне нужно подзаг'ядиться.

Еще никогда в жизни Канада не одевался быстрее.

Скатившись по лестнице, он устремился в ресторан, прямиком направился к буфету и начал даже не глядя сметать на поднос что под руку попадется.

Кроме него в помещении были только Америка с Англией. Америка уминал пончики, Англия восседал перед чашкой с овсянкой.

– Йо, Англия, – сказал Америка. Канаду он не заметил, впрочем, что в этом нового? – Прикинь, на коробке с пончиками написано, что Америка жарит круче всех . Хахаха! – Он закинул в рот очередной пончик. – Типа, все верно!

Глаза Англии медленно закрылись, голова начала опускаться. Америка щелкнул пальцами, Англия подпрыгнул.

– Чувак, не думай засыпать, когда я с тобой говорю! – с набитым ртом воскликнул Америка, разбрасывая и расплевывая крошки вокруг себя. – Это так невежливо! Что у тебя за манеры!

– Пффф! – прыснул Канада, зная, что Америка его все равно не услышит. Но именно на этот раз он услышал. – Хэй, Канада! Не знал, что ты здесь!

– Ну, _теперь-то_ ты меня заметил… – пробормотал Канада. – Именно, когда мне это не нужно…

– Ты только глянь на этого Мистера С'Позаранку! – Америка указал на Англию. – Он даже голову держать не может, хаха! Все жду, когда же он приземлится лицом в свою овсянку.

– Америка…какого ты вообще тут делаешь? Это _твоя_ страна, зачем тебе понадобилась гостиница?

– Знаешь что, Канада? Заткнись. Потому что _у меня_ есть _для тебя_ вопрос.

– Э?

– Угадай, какому супергерою вчера обломился секс? – Америка вскинул вверх большие пальцы и указал на себя. – ВОТ ЭТОМУУУ!

Канада закрыл лицо рукой.

– Боже, зачем я вообще спрашивал…

– А почему, по-твоему, этот соня не может разлепить глаза? – Америка снова ткнул пальцем в Англию, которому до овсянки оставалось всего ничего. – ПОТОМУ ЧТО ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ Я ОТДЕЛАЛ ЕГО В ЛОХМОТЬЯ!

– Все, забудь, что я спрашивал. – Канада попятился, держа в руках поднос. Продолжать разговор ему не хотелось.

– Ага, а когда тебе в последний раз что-нибудь перепадало, а?

Канада выгнул бровь.

– Прошлой ночью, если тебе так интересно.

– Пффф! Держу пари, тебе было очень весело со своей рукой.

Но Канада уже выходил из ресторана с гордо поднятой головой. Он-то знал правду.

Правда, это не помешало Америке выкрикнуть ему вслед:

– ЧИСТО К ТВОЕМУ СВЕДЕНИЮ! – заорал он во всю глотку. – У НИХ ТУТ ЕСТЬ БЕСПЛАТНЫЕ ПОРНО-КЛИПЫ! ВСЕГО ПО ТРИДЦАТЬ СЕКУНД, НО ЕСЛИ ПОСМОТРИШЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО ШТУК ПОДРЯД, ТЕБЕ ДОЛЖНО ХВАТИТЬ!

Его услышал весь холл. И все люди, мужчины, женщины, дети – синхронно повернули головы.

Но Канаде было плевать.

– МНЕ ЭТО НЕ НУЖНО! – завопил он в ответ. – КАРТИНА ФРАНЦИИ – ВОТ, ВСЕ ЧТО МНЕ БЫЛО НУЖНО, А ТЕПЕРЬ У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ НАСТОЯЩИЙ!

Так. Теперь он _заметил_ их взгляды.

И смущенно заторопился вверх по лестнице.

Америка подавился пончиком.

– ХАХАХА, ЧЕГО?

Ля конец!


End file.
